Silent Alchemist
by Khellamendra Dueir
Summary: My mother was murdered, my little brother missing and I was left with a permenent reminder that I was the only one left. They say it was my father, but I know that demons stole my brother from me, and now they've come back for me...
1. Equivalent Exchange

**This is in response to an unofficial contest a member on a site I help Admin, made. So this is for DespairAngel and whatever judges she gets to look at it. This is an FMA fanfiction that I crossed with Silent Hill. I just think Ed has the kind of story that would make a good Silent Hill game. **

**Anyways she wanted something short but not to long. I can't do short but I did like what I did with the prologue. I plan to turn this into a long project and eventually hope to do a second Silent Alchemist with someone else as the main character but that's after this one. In which case I'm simply submitting the prologue for judging but I'm going to post more then just that. That's the only one up for judging though. Anything posted after is not but if the judges want to keep reading then that's fine it just won't count. **

**FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Silent Hill belongs to Konami. I write this with no intent of profile and suing me will earn you nothing but me laughing at you. Mwah! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning, _

_because humankind cannot gain anything _

_without first giving something in return... _

"Alphonse!"

"Alphonse!"

The boy looked around frantically, hoping to catch some glimpse of his brother. Nothing but darkness and the horrible smell of blood came to him. He stood up, feeling in the darkness for some kind of light source praying with every ounce of his small being that his brother was okay. He walked slowly, unsure of what was where, well aware that the smell of blood was getting stronger with the direction he was going.

"Alphonse! Where are you?"

He tried calling out again almost falling as his foot connected with something that rolled away from him and without thinking he moved quickly in the direction that it sounded like the object had moved in. He slowed down and cautiously moved his foot out hoping to find whatever it was and not run into anything else. Finding it, he bent down and felt on it, realizing it was the flashlight they had brought with them. He let out a short laugh of relief and picked it up, trying to turn it on. His smile widened as he realized it worked and looked around.

The whole place smelled of death but he couldn't figure out why, nor could he remember why he was where he was. Something about it didn't feel right, like he should be there, not like this. He used the flashlight to look around but could only see the dirty walls of their barn. He squinted and moved closer to the nearest wall, trying to figure out what was on it. As he got closer he saw weird symbols written in red on the walls and decided he didn't want to get too close to see exactly where the red had come from.

"Alphonse!"

The boy tried again but still got no response. A sound startled him and he quickly turned around, hold the flashlight tighter but trying to get as much light in front of him as possible. He slowly inched toward where he thought he had heard the sound, fear creeping into his small frame, causing him to shake. He moved past the stalls the cows had been kept in, though there were none in there now. It struck him as odd since it was nighttime but he was distracted by that sound again. The sound of scraping. He tried to get his body to move forward but the scarping sound was now coming faster, and getting closer to his position. He decided on a different tactic and tried to get his body to move away from the sound but he was shaking so badly, causing the light to move back and forth.

He almost dropped it when he thought he saw something move within the shaky beam. Forcing himself to hold still he tried to look where he had thought he had caught a glimpse of it but found nothing. This did nothing to ease his fears as the scraping had stopped at that point as well. The shaking boy finally managed to get his body to move backwards though he couldn't take his eyes off in front of him. They widened even more as he heard the scraping one more. It seemed to be right on top of him and he frantically moved the light all over, trying to find it's source but at the same time hoping never to find it the only sounds was that horrible scraping and his frantic gasps.

"Edward..."

A horse voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used called from the darkness and suddenly something moved into his light again causing the boy to let out a frightened scream and drop the light, forgetting about anything else but getting away. He couldn't see where he was going but it didn't matter, all that mattered was getting away. He turned and cried out in pain as his right knee connected with something hard knocking whatever it was over with a loud crash. He was forced to lean heavily against, what he recognized was his father's work table as he tentively felt his knee. He felt something warm trickle down his leg but before he could assess the damage the scrapping got even closer. Panicking he started to run again, ignoring the intense protest in his knee. He opened the first door he found and then quickly closed it, panting wildly. He stiffened as the smell of blood he had smelled before was overwhelming and glanced behind him, his eyes wide. The room was lit with several candles, casting a soft glow but lighting up the room. The small room was covered in various, odd looking symbols, all done in the same red color. In the center was a large circle with a symbol within it. It looked so familiar but he couldn't place it. He didn't want to place it. Within the very center was a massive pool of blood and he looked with growing horror that a trail was leading out the door he had come into, as if something had been dragged.

A loud banging came from the other side of the door scaring him and he almost slipped in the still fresh blood, his knee almost giving out on him as he tried to get away from the noise as fast as possible. Whatever was on the other side continued to bang on it, trying to get in. He looked frantically around for an exit but fell tears fall down his face as he realized the only way out was through the door he just came from, that something was now of, banging on it. He fell to his knees by the circle clutching his injured one, as the tears continued to fall.

"It, it wasn't supposed to be like this..."


	2. Beginning of the End

Edward Elric woke up gasping for air, eyes wild as he tried to make sense of where he was. The sunlight streaming through the dusty window did little to ease the pain as he pulled both knees up and hide his head behind his arms, trying to calm down. It hadn't been real; it was just his imagination getting the best of him. His knee throbbed painfully as if he really had just hurt it. Holding himself tighter as the last of dream wore off, he waited until he could control his shaking.

Slowly stretching out his leg, which had stopped hurting so bad, and had just turned into a dull throbbing, he stood up and made his way to the small bathroom hoping some cold water would wake him up and help him forget. As he stood in front of the sink he looked into the mirror as unfocused golden eyes started back, his long hair a mess. Grimacing he turned the facet on and splashed his face with some cold water hoping to erase the image out of his head. Whether that image was the dream or of his own reflection he didn't bother to dwell on as he quickly left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Maybe a full stomach would help with the uneasiness.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, instantly feeling better as the smell of freshly made bacon filled his nose. He smiled at the blonde haired girl as she pushed said bacon on to a plate. She turned and jumped slightly as she noticed him in the doorway before putting the bacon down to join the other food on the table.

"I was almost afraid I was going to have to come up there and wake you myself."

She looked him over, disapproving. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I had that dream again." He walked over to the table and sat down, absently running his fingers over the large scar on his knee as Winry looked at him worried. "Ed.."

"I know," he said suddenly cutting her off. "I know, Winry but, I hate it."

The blue eyed girl walked over to him and flung her arms around him protectively as if she could protect him from the world, and he wished vaguely that she could. She sighed in his ear and gave him a tight squeeze before letting go and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I know you hate it Ed but its necessary. You didn't have those dreams or act like 'that' when you were taking them." He leaned against her in defeat knowing she was right. She hugged him again before moving away to finish breakfast.

"Why don't you get freshened up while I finish breakfast okay?" She smiled at him again and he smiled back. Ever since he had to move in with her and her grandmother the two of them had become like brother and sister, with her always trying to watch out for him. He nodded and started back towards the stairs.

"Oh Ed I almost forgot, a letter came for you." He stopped and took the letter from her looking at it curiously. "I don't know who sent it, there isn't a return address." she said glancing at it again. "It's okay probably from Mustang checking up on me. As much as he complains about me when I'm there, you'd think he missed me." Winry giggled and pushed Edward up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah well before going anywhere you might want to not look like you just woke up."

Edward ran the rest of the way up but stopped at the doorway to his room and looked around skeptical. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt bad being in the room. Shaking it off he threw the letter on the bed and walked back into the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror again before grabbing the brush andset to working on his tangled mess of hair and finally managed to get it into a ponytail before grabbing a pair of black pants and slipped on a black tank top, deciding that going for a walk after breakfast might help make him feel better.

As he started to leave to get breakfasthe remembered the letter and stuck it in his pocket, determined to read it later.


	3. Right Hand of Destruction

Ed walked into the brisk air, pulling his coat on as he started the short trek to the office the dream going through his head again. He pulled the coat closer and tried to clear the images from his head. It wouldn't do him any good to be distracted from work. He really didn't want to have to take those pills again either and as he put his hands in his coat pockets he felt the familiar bottle and scowled. He did not need them nor was he really in the mood to go to work either. It wasn't that he didn't like what he did, on the contrary it was rather enjoyable actually. Minus the time he had to spend in Mustang's presence but luckily he was usually given an assignment and left to his own devices most of which involved having his nose in a book at some library. Edward was extremely happy with the arrangement but didn't trust Mustang as far as he could throw him. 

Edward sat on a bench and rubbed his knee a bit as it continued to throb, taking the time out to enjoy the morning. Winry had told him over and over not to walk to work because his knee wouldn't take him very far without hurting but he did it anyways. He hated having to rely on other things to help him get through a day. He could make it just fine by himself. The boy had yet to figure out exactly why Mustang had asked for him to join the military. Sure his father had been rather well known for his studies in the occult and science, and yeah Ed and his little brother had been curious kids and read through them all the time but he wasn't sure what had made Mustang come to him and ask him to join the military as it's occult specialist. He wasn't completely sure why a military even needed such a position or what he could offer. Of course the bastard would never tell him anything other then he just seemed to be a natural at it. Not like he could disagree. Edward had always picked up on things fast and he had loved spending hours reading his father's books with his brother.

Sighing he got up and continued his slow walk. He didn't want to think about that right now.

Turning a corner he barely missed running into someone though the action earned him a spot on the ground. He glanced up at the tan hand that was offered to him and gratefully accepted it. The strong hand had a tight hold on his own and the man stared down at Edward, unnerving him. Ed in turned stared back, a bit uneasy and when it seemed like the man wasn't going to let go anytime soon Ed removed his hand and mumbled a thanks before walking quickly away. Glancing back he saw the man was still staring at him and decided to turn into the nearest alley way. Sighing in relief he continued towards his destination happy to be away from the man.

"What a weirdo. Come to think of it, that scar was pretty weird to. How does someone get a scar like that on their forehead anyways? Yeesh."

"Mr. Edward Elric"

Ed stopped as he heard his name come from behind him. His body froze as an image from his dream flashed through his mind. Heavy footsteps echoed down the narrow alleyway as they approached him. He was so close to the end, he could see the sunlight shining brightly only a few feet away. The sounds of the usual crowd were so close. All he had to do was move a few feet and he wouldn't have to worry, just a few feet. He could do it; he didn't have to turn around.

He tried to move his body but his legs wouldn't move and the footsteps were getting closer. Before he could turn around a hand fell on his shoulder and Edward Elric screamed.

Turning around he reached out and barely missed hitting one of the lower ranking military officials.

"Are you okay sir?"

Edward glared at him panting slightly at nearly being scared to death. He nodded, not trusting his voice just then and tried to regain his composure. The officer gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, we've been looking all over for you."

Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion not sure what could be so important this early in the morning. He wasn't expected at work for another couple of hours or so.

"Do you need me for something?"

"Well it's just that there's a killer loose in this area..."

Ed blinked not sure he had heard that right. His day was just getting better and better.

It had seemed like the information department was extra busy lately though, but he had been entranced by a book by a brilliant man named Marcoh, been reading it all week in fact, staying well out of their way. Not to say he hadn't caught parts of conversations but the book was far more interesting then who Major Lavine was going to be with that particular weekend. Edward had decided that adults were very weird human beings and tried his best to ignore them. Minus Hughes who dropped by as much as possible to see how Ed was doing, occasionally bringing him food from his wife. Of course Hughes was the weirdest out of all of them but Edward still respected him and always looked forward to seeing him though Edward wondered how Mrs. Gracia could do so much cooking especially since she was expecting a baby soon but he appreciated it none the less. Althoug he had noticed he hadn't been around quite as much the past few days.

Edward looked at the young officer. He didn't remember seeing him but he didn't really know most of the people in the Central branch of the military except for Hughes, Mustang, and Hawkeye.

"Did you say a killer?"

The man nodded. "Apparently a man is going around killing military personel but not just any, he seems to go for certain people. We're not sure the connection yet though. Colonel Mustang asked me to come get you and escort you safely to Headquarters. Please follow me Major Elric."

"So you are Edward Elric"

Edward glanced behind the officer noticing someone was behind him. It took him a moment to realize it was that man he had run into a moment ago, the one with the strange scar. He glared at the taller man, getting that uneasy feeling again. The officer on the other hand had a look of terror on his face as he looked up at the man. He reached for his gun and before he could pull it out the man had grabbed his face and Ed could only watch in horror as the man was seemingly blown up from the inside. As he dropped the now dead officer the man turned to Ed.

He could only stare as the man got even closer. He knew he should run but his legs wouldn't work and he panicked as the man got even closer.

"What do you want?"

"Those that have strayed from the path of God must die."

That was all he needed before turning and running towards the end of the alley. He swore as he scratched his arm on a sharp part of the wall as he stumbled into it, trying to get away from man. A rather familiar sound reached his ears as a bright light flashed, showing to Ed's horror, that a solid wall was now in front of him at what use to be an exit. The boy stopped in front of the wall and put his hands on it, not quite able to believe that it was real. It wasn't possible for a solid wall to appear out of no where was it? No it couldn't be, it just wasn't possible. He turned around with his back to the wall as the man had stopped several feet from the now terrified boy.

The boy tried to make himself appear smaller as if he could just melt into the wall and rather wished he could at that moment as the imposing figure slowly started walking towards him again.

"I don't know what youÆre talking about. I haven't done anything I mean sure the military doesn't make the best decisions but I'm just a researcher and I'm not all that great. Mustang always yells at me for the stupidest crap and trying to send me all over on crappy missions. He says he needs me but I think he's full of it, I'm not really worth much. So no real reason to kill me right? I'm not one to go to church to be honest but I'm not a bad person right?"

He was rambling and he knew it but he was hoping that somewhere in that messed up sentence it would stop this man from coming after him. The man wasn't really going to kill him was he? Edward wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe it was all just a dream. Yeah that was it. How else could all this happen? No one could make a wall appear out of no where and while he was sure he'd pissed of plenty of people none of them wanted to kill him, especially not some God-obsessed psycho. Any moment he'd wake up and realize this whole thing was just one big crappy dream. Maybe he fell asleep on that bench? He had felt kind of tired when he had sat down. That had to be it.

Shutting his eyes tightly he tried to wake himself up as the footsteps echoed with each step. He felt the man's shadow fall over it and he started shaking unable to bring himself to open his eyes and jumped as he felt a large hand settle on his head and knew what that meant. Somehow that man had put his hand on the officer and he was dead. He didn't know how he had done it and he really didn't want to.

"I'll give you a moment to pray"

He opened his eyes and stared at the ground, trying his best not to cry. There was no escape and he knew it. All he was doing was minding his own business. He didn't do anything to deserve this. And that poor officer had only been coming to get him, he hadn't done anything either. It wasn't fair. Edward clasped his hands together in front of him as if he was about to take up the man's suggestion but stopped. The idea of it seemed pointless.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no god I feel like praying to"

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall in defeat his hands pressed against it, wishing briefly he could destroy it. He heard the familiar sound, and saw the flash of light and suddenly he was falling into darkness.


	4. Light within the Darkness

**Right Hand of Destruction has been revised. So re-read it. I command you!**

Plus I'm sorry for the delay. I had this uploaded on for a while and wanted to make revisions. And then I did but my computer froze so I lost all that I did so I didn't want to redo it again. Then I ended up having to go to the hospital and well yeah so now I can get this up. Sorry the delay. ;;

Normally I'd avoid japanese words but it makes more sense this way. In America generally you wouldn't call someone your big brother so to show the cultural difference Oni-chan stays. I'll try to avoid having to do this to much though.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward groaned slightly as he rolled over on his side. His bare hands touched what felt like dirt but the boy was far to scared to open his eyes.The last thing he remembered was him, about to be killed, by some psychotic man and then blacking out. Had the man decided not to kill him? Then again he could have some how gotten away. All he had to do was open his eyes...

It was stupid after he could feel the hard ground beneth him but that didn't mean he hadn't been taken somewhere. Although the darkness was rather comforting and he wanted to stay there for as long as possible. However, that wasn't really the best idea right now. If he was alive he needed to figure out where he was and how to get away and get somewhere safe and familiar. Unfortunately since he wasn't to keen on opening his eyes at the moment he didn't know where he was and that scared him even more. He hadn't been bound by anything but he could still be in some basement never to be seen or heard from again. What if that man came back? What would he do to him? What if he was some kind of pervert. He could do worse then simply torture him. He could-

"Oni-chan?"

Edward paused, putting those thoughts on hold. Was that a little girl's voice?

"Oni-chan, are you okay?"

Was this some kind of trick that man had come up with? Maybe he was going crazy and it was all in his head. Was he really attacked? No it was real. He could remember the feelings of terror and helplessness so clearly. It only made opening his eyes harder. He didn't know what was going to be there when he opened them. There was only one way to find out though. He had to open his eyes, it was the only way to know what was going on. If he didn't he wouldn't be able to figure out what was going on. He had to be brave. He could do it.

Edward slowly opened his eyes, trying not to move to much and glanced around before sitting up and leaning one one arm, rubbing his eyes with the other. He blinked and rubbed them again unable to believe he was really seeing this. It just couldn't be.

He was on the other side of the alley.

Sitting up completly he looked at the alley. There had been a wall blocking it and now it was gone. It was like it had never existed. But it had, he had seen it, had felt it beneath trembling hands as he started death in the face.

Didn't he?

"Oni...-chan?"

Edwared whirled around to stare into big blue eyes starting down at him concerned. The girl smiled when she saw that she had his attention.

"I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"Where am...I?"

"Is this your first time here? This is Central. Central City. Normally you're suppose to go to a hotel when it's nighttime. It's not good to sleep on the ground."

Edward looked up and was greeted by the moon. Hadn't it been morning just a moment ago? How long had he been knocked out? He looked confused. Was he really still in Central too? It just didn't make any sense. Unsure he looked up at the girl again. She couldn't have been more then 11 years old. What was she doing out here at night by herself?

"Excuse me but was there a wall there earlier?" He pointed at the alleyway.

This time it was her turn to be confused.

"A wall? There's never been a wall there. How would people get through?"

"I suppose you're right".

She looked at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Edward stood up leaning on his left leg not trusting the right one just yet and gave her a reasuring smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

She smiled brightly at him, causing him to do the same.

"It's okay."

"I'm glad but what are you doing wandering outside at night alone?"

"It's okay I have a protector"

He looked around confused. He hadn't noticed anyone else and as he looked only empty streets greeted him. Maybe her "protector" was imaginary? It still wasn't a good idea for someone so young to be out in Central at night time. Although he wasn't sure why it was night time.

The little girl seemed to sense that he didn't believe her and pouted before turning around and whistling. Edward tensed, unsure of what was about to happen and couldn't stop the yelp of surprise as he was knocked down by a rather heavy and furry object from behind. The little girl giggled.

"See I told you. He's the best protector ever. Daddy says he's trusted Alexander over any human."

Ed had to wiggle a bit before he managed to get out from under the creature and half expected the rather large dog to get him again but instead was begged to be petted. Edward smiled and looked at the girl again.

"I see. But shouldn't you and Alexander be getting home?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah I had to get something for daddy."She pointed to the bag at her feet. " I don't live that far either. Hey mister if you don't have anywhere to stay you should stay with us!"

"Ah well don't you think you should ask your father about that first. I don't think it's a good idea to invite strangers home."

The girl shook her head. "It's okay. My dad works with the military. You do too right?"

Edward was a bit taken back. "How did you know that?"

She smiled "My dad works in the same department. I saw you once in the lobby when I was waiting on him."

Ed nodded. "He works in the same department?"

"Uh-huh. He's really famous. They're always coming to our house to talk to my dad."

Edward thought about it for a moment. "Well I have been wanting to talk to others.."

The girl smiled again and grabbed his hand. "Yay! So Oni-chan. What's your name?"

"Edward. And you?"

"Nina"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ah what horrors await Ed next. You may think you know but do you really?   



End file.
